You Saved Me
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Another Tag to the Finale. Read many myself, and I haven’t seen this scenario yet, I personally love it, and think that it’s a great way...but I’ll let you decide.


**You Saved Me**

_**Author:**__ mightithavebeen_

_**A/N:**__ I know, I know, I know...you are probably tired of finale tags and stories...but this one will not leave me alone! And yes it may seem a bit cheesy, but I like it. I've read the stories about the macaroni 'n' cheese, jasper, the smurf, hot blooded, and many, many other memories that could be triggered, but this is my favorite...probably because I wrote it huh? Anyway, tell me what you think please. _

_I also think that this song is PERFECT for this situation!! _

_**Summary:**__ Another Tag to the Finale. Read many myself, and I haven't seen this scenario yet, I personally love it, and think that it's a great way...but I'll let you decide._

_-------_

Booth had noticed that she had been there every day for that whole week, and now here she was telling the doctors that she'd allow him to stay with her, or that she'd stay with him until he was comfortable. He knew that he should remember her, she was beautiful, but that wasn't the reason he wanted to remember her. He wanted to remember the women who had told him to call her Brennan, so he could see her smile like she was when he woke up. He didn't know why, but he felt a tightening in his stomach and chest every time she frowned, or when he heard her try to hide her tears.

She turned as the doctor left the room and he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, and the concern on her face. She faked a smile, somehow he could tell it wasn't real, "The doctor said you can go home when you are ready, but someone should be with you just for a while."

He nodded his head, "Thank you..." and then as she was sitting in her chair a quote from his past hit him, and he thought it was appropriate, changing it just a bit for her, "I am sorry that I can't remember you, but I know if you keep coming back, then I'll keep trying to remember you," Booth paused, seeing her looking at him with wide doe eyes, coming closer to the bed. He then touched her hand, the first glimpse of the old Booth she'd seen since the surgery, "to remember us."

Brennan looked down at their hands and one tear ran down her cheek, and then she smiled. His words seemed so familiar to her, but she wasn't sure from where.

-----

Brennan opened his apartment door and allowed him to enter before her, to see if he remembered anything. Booth saw a picture of him and his son at a park, one of him and Brennan sitting together, his arm around her. The next picture he saw made his breath catch, him, Parker and Brennan; Booth had Parker in his lap but was laughing with Brennan beside him, Parker the only one looking towards the camera. He supposed that that dark haired woman had taken it. But he wasn't sure where it was taken; the background was silver and shiny. It didn't matter at that moment though to him where it was taken just that this women and his son and him…they looked like a happy family.

"Booth, do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks. Why don't you sit down and relax for a while? You've been taking care of me non-stop." He smiled at her, and then turned back to his music collection.

Brennan smiled at this man before her, and walked over to him looking at his face to see if any kind of recognition could be seen. For a long while he just looked, and then he smiled and mumbled to himself, "I love Foreigner." She sighed heavily at the memory she wished he could have of that album, no matter how painful it would eventually be.

She turned going to sit down and heard his voice singing; and then the words from earlier registered, she remembered the night he had been kidnapped with his voice, "'_I've been thinking 'bout all the times you told me, you're so full of doubt, you just can't let it be, but I know if you keep coming back for more, I'll keep on_'…" he stopped remembering what he'd told her in the hospital that morning and her reaction to those words, "Do you know that song? Keep on Tryin'?"

She smiled, "Poco. _'I've been drinking now, just a little too much, and I don't know how I can get in touch with you,"_

Then roles reversed from the first time they sang this song, he joined her as he saw her sitting in front of her at a table somewhere in the back of his mind, "_Now there's only one thing for me to do, that's to get home to you._'" He smiled and started to laugh in wonderment because this amazing woman was singing with him. She laughed with him for a minute until she realized he wasn't laughing anymore; he was staring at her.

"Booth what's wrong?" she stood and walked over to him.

"The scar on my thigh?" he looked at her in the eyes, "this song…you saved me…?"

She could tell he was remembering a little but he was still asking, "Yes."

"And your dad, Max." She nodded as he continued, "Cement Head…" She couldn't help it she started to correct him, just to see if he'd remember but he beat her to it, "I know, I know Bones, Concrete Head…." It was said in something that looked like a trance, and she wasn't sure if he knew what he was saying because more words were coming out than sentences. "Ice pick…the diner…Poco…"

Brennan smiled up at him, Booth smiled down to her, "I'm remembering." His smile grew larger, "I remember you Bones." His smile grew brighter.

She let out a breath that felt like she'd been holding in for ages and asked, "You remember me?"

"Yes. You're Brennan and Bren to Angela, Dr. B and Brennan to Hodgins, Dr. Brennan to Cam and everyone else, Tempe to Max and Russ, Temperance Brennan to your fans. And more importantly, you are Bones to me." He reached to her for a hug, and then chuckled, "And Dr. Bones to Parker!"

She laughed out loud as he held her tight. Bones knew know that there was a chance for them and a chance for her to show him how much she loved him, if he hadn't figured it out from this past week.

"Let's go surprise the squints." He smiled, and then waggled his eyebrows, "I'll go in and be all 'who are you people', and then I'll have a miraculous recovery from the horrible site of a body or something..."

Laughing, she cut him off, "Booth you do that and Angela is likely to kill us!"

They laughed as they were leaving his apartment, "I'm driving!" They both announced at the same time, starting their usual banter.

------

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought. Also I did write this in a very short amount of time, so if there are any typos or corrections please PM me and let me know! Thank you very much for reading yet ANOTHER tag! =D __Also, I didn't want to title it 'I'll Keep Trying' because I wanted to see if you would get what song it was with his words at the beginning. _


End file.
